BMF Destiny of Cloaked Flame Incedents
by Falco276
Summary: Follow Jinga, Zeo and Reiji through their daily lives of boredom. Each chapter is different and will be much shorter compared to the first. Please read! You get cookies! A re-write of Crimson Oblivion's Destiny of cloaked flame incedents in MFB version. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bad News is Bad

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Enjoy. :)**

_I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that happens to be in this story._

_The rest of the chapters will be much shorter than this one._

**Bad News is Bad**

"Ugh… Gannon just won't die!" An outraged spiky red haired nobody yelled as he threw a black Wii controller along with a matching nunchuck out an opened window right next to the television set placed in Reiji's room.

"Jinga! That was my third controller you've thrown out this week!" Complained the red headed pyromaniac with his arms held high in the air in annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you guys…" mumbled a brown haired nobody who was lying on Reiji's bed with his nose in a book.

The three Nobodies Jinga, Reiji and Zeo always seemed to hang out in Reiji's cluttered room after missions. For one reason is because, 1. They were bored, 2.

There was nothing else to do and 3. It was the only place to get an ice cream with Reiji's loaded mini freezer.

Jinga would always hog up the T.V and Wii system by playing The Legend of

Zelda Twilight Princess on his best friends' red bean bag chair right in front of the television set, Reiji would usually be sitting in his easy chair beside his mini freezer, chowing down on ice cream while watching Jinga play and Zeo would usually be reading a book on Reiji's unmade bed. It was the same routine every day. But they didn't seem to mind.

"Stupid Gannon! Why can't Zelda save herself?" Jinga complained as he brought his knees close to his chest and hugged them.

"Then what would be the point in the game?" Zeo inquired the younger nobody with a smirk as he flipped a page in his book.

"Jinga, Jinga, Jinga…" Reiji trailed off while shaking his head from side to side.

"It's only a game got it memorized? Here, have an ice cream." The pyro opened the white mini freezer door beside him and held out a sea salt ice cream for his buddy.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Breathed the Key of Destiny as he slowly stood up and retrieved the frozen blue treat.

"Besides that's what cheat codes are for anyway."

"Cheat codes? But Reiji, real gamers don't use cheat codes." Jinga replied as he licked away his yummy treat.

"Sure they do, how do you think I beat the entire series in just 36 hours?" Zeo interrupted while closing his book and setting it beside him.

"The WHOLE series? " Jinga questioned with awe.

"Every game on every system." Zeo reassured him with a nod.

Jinga's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung opened, he dropped his ice cream onto the floor with a plop and ran over to Zeo then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him up and down smacking the poor Schemer's head onto Reiji's pillow over and over again roughly.

"TELL…ME…THE…CHEAT CODES…." Jinga began drooling and made a puddle

on Zeo's shirt.

Zeo's face scrunched up in disgust and slapped the living dusk out of Jinga.

The Key of Destiny's eyes shrank down to normal size and his mouth closed,

"Thanks…." He muttered.

"Anytime…"

"…"

**SMACK**

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Let go of me you imbecile!" Zeo exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Jinga quickly let go of Zeo's shoulders and took a few steps back.

"The next time you touch me I'll-"

"Whoa who whoa…." Reiji interrupted as he got up from his easy chair. He took another ice cream out of the freezer and began walking towards the Schemer. "Calm down there Zexy and have an ice cream, got it memorized?" The pyro quickly shoved the frozen treat into Zexion's mouth after saying his famous catchphrase.

The Schemer quickly took the ice cream out of his mouth, "Reiji, was that even necessary?"

"Everything I do is necessary;" The pyro placed a hand on his left hip." Now

lighten up will ya?" He finished while doing a hand gesture with his right hand.

"Let's do something, I'm so bored…." Jinga suddenly suggested randomly.

"We could always-"

"No way Zexy, we're not going to steal Kumasuke's Oreos and have him blame Rago again…." Reiji interrupted while pointing a finger in the air and waving it back in forth.

"Have it your way then, how about we-"

"Nu uh nope, I'm not getting turned into a dusk for-

_Everybody dance now! (Cue catchy beat) Everybody dance now!_

"Oh sorry that must be Wanda." Jinga apologized quietly after his phone ringer went off. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his new I-phone and answered it.

Zeo and Reiji looked at each other then back at Jinga and listened to the conversation.

"Hey Wanda." Jinga greeted with a shy smile.

"Why can't she just teleport here? She knows he's-"

"Shh!" Zeo hushed Reiji as Wanda's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Uh huh…Oh really? How much?...Oh 400 munny? I'll meet you there." Jinga shoved the phone back into his pocket with a smile and turned to face the two nobodies. His smile began to faint and he was now giving a more serious look. The Schemer and pyro were on edge.

"Guys…." Jinga started, "I've got some good news, and some bad news."

"The good news?" Reiji offered with a hand gesture.

"The good news is Darkened Paths 2 is in Gamestop now!" Jinga replied as his smile came back.

"Great, let's go there now." Zeo suggested as he sat up and swung his feet over

the side of Reiji's bed.

"BUT." said Jinga with much emphasis.

"Oh no! Not the buts! The buts usually mean very bad things! NO, ANYTHING

BUT THE BUTS! " Reiji began screaming as he got down on his knees and shouted to the ceiling with his hands in the air.

Outside Reiji's room Tetsuya happened to walk by. After hearing what Reiji had just screamed he stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide.

"Whatever in Kingdom Hearts is going on in there, its best that I don't find out…"

"Reiji, calm down all right? Anyway, here's the bad news-"

Reiji was now latched onto Jinga's leg and tears streamed down his face,

"NO! Don't tell me! It'll crush my little no-heart into tiny bite sized pieces that some lady in the South Pole can eat for breakfast! Please no!"

"Reiji." Jinga said with an emotionless face.

"Don't do it! She probably won't be able to digest it!"

"Reiji!" Roxas spoke louder.

"It'll kill her!"

"REIJI!" This time Roxas was yelling.

"Yeah?" The pyro's voice creaked as he sniffled his nose.

"Wait, what was I going to say?" The Key of Destiny asked himself out loud.

"You were about to tell him the bad news." replied Zeo with a hand gesture.

"NO NOT THE BAD NEWS!" Reiji began crying like 3 year old who just got their

favorite Elmo toy taken away.

Jinga sighed, "Thanks a lot Zeo…."

"My pleasure." The Schemer replied with a smirk.

Jinga began shaking his left leg which Reiji was latched onto side to side hoping

that his cry baby friend would get off. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips when it had failed epically.

"Reiji, shut up, buckle up, grind it out the scientifically proven way and get off my

leg." Jinga yelled through gritted teeth.

"Wait a second that-"

"Never mind Zeo, I got it off my T.V show." Jinga replied most likely answering

Zeo's question.

Reiji sniffled through his nose a few times and sat up rubbing his eyes. The Key of Destiny quickly took a few steps away from his friend.

"Reiji, I'm going to tell you some awesome news." Jinga stated while crossing his arms.

"What's the news?" Reiji asked totally falling for it.

"The game Darkened Paths 2 costs 400 munny."

"NOOO! " Reiji screamed again at the ceiling.

"I have 200 we can use." Zeo offered

"Great, I got 80 so Reiji needs to come up with…" Jinga began counting on his fingers.

"120." Zeo answered quickly.

"Yeah, right I knew that."

"Wait, 120? But I only have 93…" Reiji managed to say through many sniffles.

"Then that means we need 27 more…Why do you both have such little munny? You can get up to at least 200 on a single mission." Zeo asked as he began his thinking pose.

Reiji replied by pointing to the mini freezer by his chair.

"Oh, how could I forget why you have so much ice cream? Anyway, Jinga, can't you come up with a little more than 80?" Zeo inquired while gesturing a hand towards said person or nobody.

"Sorry, it's all I got…" Jinga replied with an apologetic look.

"Well then, were going to have to get some."

"How?"

"Start by searching under all the couch cushions in the grey area, there's bound to be some in there." Zeo replied as a smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm on it!" Jinga quickly summoned a dark corridor (firestar) and ran in.

"Reiji." Zeo announced after the corridor disappeared.

Said person picked up his face and sniffled his nose a few times.

"Search the halls for any." He demanded.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask missions from Doji?" Reiji asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, he won't assign any; trust me I've tried because you two were annoying the heck out of me."

The pyro sniffled. "Ok Zexy…" He stood up hunched over and lazily flipped his wrist to summon a dark corridor and slowly walked through it.

**WITH JINGA**

"Munny, munny, munny, where are you?" Jinga asked nobody but himself as he lifted up a white couch cushion. A gold shimmer glistened in the light and caught his eye. He picked up the object excitedly.

"Yes! This is 5 munny!"

**WITH REIJI**

"Finding munny in these hallways is highly unlikely, that Zeo doesn't know

what he's- Oh look munny!" He picked up the gold colored substance and whispered in excitement, "Yes! 5 munny!"

**WITH ZEO**

"It's great to have 2 imbeciles who do all the work…" He told himself as he was

lying back down on Reiji's bed reading his book again.

**WITH RYUGA (what does he have to do with anything?)**

_DING!_

"Oh boy my muffins are done!" He said excitedly as he was busy writing in some

sort of diary that was bubblegum pink.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Let's count it all up now." Stated Jinga as he and Reiji emptied their hands of the munny they found onto Reiji's bed.

"373…383…393…95…97….99…" Zeo counted. "We have a total of 401 munny."

"Sweet! Let's go get it!" Jinga exclaimed excitedly as he fist pumped the air.

"See Reiji? Bad news can be good news some times." The Key of Destiny stated as he patted his friend's back.

"NO NOT THE BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS IS EVIL!"

"Here we go again…" mumbled Zeo with a sigh.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it or**

**not, it can just be a smiley face or a frowny face at least. :)**

**Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Bad Jokes

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Enjoy. :)**

**Bad jokes**

"Hey Reiji…." A spiky red haired nobody asked in a whisper followed by laughter.

"Y-yeah?" His buddy replied quietly.

"What's yellows and flies through walls?" He managed to ask quietly while holding in laughter.

As always the three nobodies were in Reiji's room. Zeo was reading on Reiji's bed but his time the pyro and his best friend Jinga were sitting cross legged on the

floor across the room from Zeo in front of his easy chair.

"I don't know." His buddy replied back.

"A m-m-magical banana!" He then burst out laughing at his answer. Reiji followed shortly after.

With a sigh Zeo rolled his eyes at the two, he thought what they were doing was utterly ridiculous.

"Hey Jinga." The red haired nobody asked.

"W-what?"

"What did the water say to the boat?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing. It just waved!" Again, the two howled with laughter.

Zeo sighed again then slammed his book closed.

"Do you want to hear a hilarious joke?" He asked rather rudely.

"S-sure." Jinga replied still laughing.

"Alright then, what do you call two idiots who can't tell the difference between left and right?" He asked as he began to smirk.

The two friends looked at each other then back at Zeo and shrugged.

"Reiji and Jinga!" He answered with a small chuckle.

The two just sat there with emotionless faces.

"I don't get it." stated Jinga as he watched Zeo crack up.

"Me either." his buddy Reiji replied.

"How about an ice cream?" Jinga asked as Zeo was now laughing his head off.

"Sure thing."

The two exited through a dark corridor leaving Zeo to laugh at his own stupid joke.

**END; again, free cookies!**


	3. Puzzles

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Enjoy. :)**

**Puzzles**

"I'm so proud of myself!"

"How long did that take you Jinga?" asked Zeo as he turned his Wii wheel to

the right to make a sharp turn in his game with Reiji.

As always the three nobodies where in the pyro's room bored out of their minds.

Jinga was sitting cross legged on Reiji's bed solving a basic puzzle. And Reiji and

Zeo were plopped in front of the television set playing Mario Kart Wii.

"I finished this puzzle in only 6 months and the box said 2-4 years!" The Key of

Destiny happily exclaimed.

Reiji took a sip out of a coke can he had beside him and spit it out quickly after

Roxas' response.

"What?" He asked in shock. Now the Television was covered in coke. Zeo

paused the game and turned around to face Jinga.

"Jinga," he began with a hand gesture trying not to laugh. "2-4 years means the age."

The pyro began snorting with laughter and then fell on his back and held his sides.

"BAHAHA! Oh Jinga!" His red headed friend exclaimed loudly with howling laughter.

"It took you 6 months to figure out an 8 piece puzzle!?" The Schemer asked as he fell back and shook with laughter.

"Uh yeah…It's Mickey Mouse…Hey! His ears were hard to complete!" Jinga retaliated trying to maintain his pride.

"Lemme see!" Reiji finally sat up and crawled over to his bed and peered over the puzzle. He only laughed louder when he saw that the pieces were crammed together in the wrong places. Some pieces were upside down and the edge pieces were on the inside of the puzzle.

Zeo couldn't manage to even sit up; he lied on the floor and still laughed his head off.

"Well yeah? Show me how you can do it better!" The spiky red haired nobody asked in a loud voice while crossing his arms.

"I will!" Reiji confidently replied as he finally stopped laughing. He grabbed the messed up puzzle and took apart the pieces.

"You see, you gotta use the picture for the guidelines, Jinga." The pyro instructed as he picked up a small box top from the floor with Mickey Mouse's picture on it.

Zeo had finally stopped his laughter and was now standing behind Reiji, watching him put together the simple puzzle.

The pyro took a piece and connected it with another.

"Reiji," Zeo stated, "You can't connect an ear piece with his tail."

The red haired nobody sighed, "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'm just warming

up…"

"For an 8 piece puzzle? Right…" the Schemer said quietly with a smirk.

"OK MR. KNOW -IT -ALL WHY DON'T YOU TRY?!"

"I most certainly will."

Zeo pushed Reiji aside and removed the pieces that he had put together.

In just a matter of seconds the puzzle was completed.

Jinga stared at the finished product in awe. "Wow…You're good."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He simply replied as he crossed his arms.

Reiji tried ignoring the fact that Zeo completed it and not himself by crossing his arms and looking away with a "Hmph."

"Ok if you can complete that, then show me how to complete this one." The Key of Destiny peered under the bed and pulled out a small box that had Buzz Lightyear's picture on it. The age for this one was 4-6.

"Easy." Zeo replied confidently.

Hours passed and the Schemer was completing every puzzle Jinga owned in a matter of seconds.

**END; thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
